


Different

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9005065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: For Ivy. I'm not sure it's really what you wanted, but I hope you like it anyway. Merry Christmas ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Ivy. I'm not sure it's really what you wanted, but I hope you like it anyway. Merry Christmas ♥

Sex with Tegoshi is special. Not because there's any romantic feelings, Koyama is very certain of that, but he also can't quite figure out what exactly it is.

Perhaps the visuals. Tegoshi's body is well-built but slender and beautiful, his skin is close to perfect. His light hair is something Koyama isn't used to seeing on his bed covers, on his pillows; maybe that's partly why. Even though they meet for work it feels exotic, in a strange way he couldn't explain even to himself.

Or maybe it's the way he moves, the way he expresses every sensation without inhibitions. With every breath he exudes pheromones, with every touch to his skin his reactions turn Koyama on more than he'd ever like to admit.

It could be all of that, and it probably is, Koyama concludes. It's the sex with Tegoshi is different, different from what he knows and has experienced. Like artsy soft porn, except it's not soft at all most of the times, because different with Tegoshi is not just what's below (or on top of) him, but also the activities. Tegoshi is up for most things, be it slightly unusual or straight out kinky, and it's with Tegoshi that Koyama has been able to let go, to venture into territories he could never have with a romantic partner.

When he thinks about it a couple days after he's never sure, but it's so, so clear when he's in the moment and takes that split second to think about it. It's surreal and a little bit like acting, only it comes naturally, even when he pulls Tegoshi's hands back, slides cool metal around his wrists. Locks the handcuffs one at a time, listens to the calm but anticipating breaths Tegoshi is exhaling. Next he takes a firm grip in the back of the dirtied plain white shirt Tegoshi is wearing; it's tainted with dried soil, like Tegoshi has been running and fallen on a back street. They're not role playing and there's no setting, but somehow it still fits the situation and it's hot.

So when Koyama tugs him around he kisses him first, filled with pure want, but Tegoshi responds in the same way; the chain between Tegoshi's wrists rattles when he tries to move his hands back to his front, when he tries to follow as Koyama pulls back. He looks at him for a few seconds, just a few, studies the thoughts inside Tegoshi's head through his eyes, sees him wanting to go closer, but not wanting to do anything that isn't what Koyama tells him to. The response he gets when he strokes Tegoshi's lower lip with his thumb is likely more a natural thing than something he thinks of doing; he parts his lips like he's expecting Koyama to slide fingers in between them.  
“Let's see what you can do with these pretty lips,” Koyama mumbles, keeps his thumb on Tegoshi's chin as he pushes him down with his other hand on a shoulder.

Tegoshi's knees meet the floor softly as he folds his legs underneath himself, and he knows his legs will get numb but it's the best way to do it when he can't move his arms. He looks up at Koyama, keeps his gaze locked on his dark eyes, only sees the motion of his hand undoing black jeans nearly outside his field of vision.

He keeps his eyes steady as Koyama pushes the fabric out of the side, pulls out a growing erection that he strokes right in front of his face, only lets his eyelids close when the tip of it brushes against his lips. It starts rubbing and he enjoys the sensation, as dirty as it feels, doesn't open his mouth until Koyama takes a light hold on his chin, urges it lower to make his lips part.

It's far from the first time he feels Koyama's cock slides between his lips, he knows just how much he needs to open up to begin with and what to do, but it is the first time he's unable to use his hands for it. Not that it discourages him, rather the opposite. Koyama sets the rhythm and Tegoshi follows, listens to the deep sighs above, feels the fingers move against his scalp, bobs his head as he sucks. Feels his own body reacting to the sounds, even more when sighs turn into moans; he attempts to get a hand to his crotch a little too suddenly and winces when the handcuff cuts into his wrist.  
“Focus.” It's only one word but it's clear that Koyama's voice dropped, and it's just as arousing as always, his mind thrives on it and he opens up wider, angles his head to accustom more of his length, and it's not far until Koyama pushes his head down too, hips rolling slow at first.

But Tegoshi isn't new to this, just relaxes and let's Koyama do as he pleases, gasps around his cock when the hand in his hair grips tighter, keeps him in place to allow faster thrusts deep into his mouth. He used to gag when treated like this; now he can take it down his throat and he knows just how much Koyama likes that.

He can tell from the his tense muscles, the way his body moves, the noises that spill from his parted lips. A glance up (it's difficult at the angle he's at, but worth it) and Tegoshi sees his hooded eyes, clouded with arousal and not focused at all, his hair falling into his face and if he had been out of his pants he's positive his cock would have jumped at the sight. Now it's just a hot and pressing feeling instead, one that grows along with Koyama's roughness; he expects him to come like that, release into Tegoshi's mouth and have him swallow. He starts anticipating it when he loses his rhythm, but even though his noises kept growing up until the last second Koyama pulls back, pulls Tegoshi up instead.

“Such a filthy mouth,” Koyama mumbles into blond hair, does quick work of Tegoshi's pants, pushes them down together with his underwear; there's a wet patch on them and he rubs the tip of Tegoshi's cock as if to let him know he noticed. Tegoshi only nods, whines at the touch, but doesn't disagree with what he says because it's true, tonight it's true and he wants more. “On all fours.”

Tegoshi assumes Koyama realizes it won't be all fours as long as his hands are still cuffed behind his back, but he doesn't question it. He gets on the bed, nearly loses his balance as he moves on legs only to get further to the middle of it, then he lowers his upper body. Face against the mattress and ass up; he never feels embarrassed like this, but the touch to his skin conveys how much Koyama enjoys the sight.  
“Tell me what you want,” he asks, slides a hand over the shirt Tegoshi is still wearing, down to his hair. “You might get it.”

Sex with Koyama is special, Tegoshi thinks. The people he sleeps with always seem to know exactly what they want, to the point where they become predictable and Tegoshi gets bored. But Koyama reveals new things, explores, and with Koyama even things he's used to are exciting. It's like he's watching someone learn on their own, except he's the tool for practice and he loves it. It's exciting, unpredictable, different.


End file.
